DP045: Ill-Will Hunting!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot The heroes are near Mt. Coronet and spot a Shieldon. They do know it is rare and suddenly, a tree falls down and a vehicle appears. A man comes out and Ash recognizes it is a member of Hunter J's team. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the man sends Golbat, who evades the attack and hits Pikachu with an Wing Attack. The men go to get Shieldon, but they are attacked by lightning. Gary and his Electivire come to help them. They immediately run because they are in trouble. Brock explains to Dawn Gary and Ash are rivals, both of them come from Pallet Town. J got the report from the men they were attacked, but promise to get the Shieldon for her. Gary confirms that he is doing research. Gary says hello to Dawn and knows her name, as his grandpa told him about her. Brock tells Dawn Gary is Prof. Oak's grandson. Hearing this, Dawn thinks Gary also writes poetry. Gary found more Shieldon and tells the heroes he is working to have the place into a preserve. He contacts Prof. Rowan and tells him hunters are nearby to take Shieldon. Rowan displays the local map and marks the location where they will meet. The heroes want to help and Gary allows them. Team Rocket sees this and think to get the Pokémon J plans to steal, as it means a lot of respect from the boss and money. Meowth also thinks they should get revenge after J did to him. They immediately go away as a vehicle came. Gary sends Blastoise, who uses Water Gun. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, the vehicle stops. The man comes out and sends Golbat, who uses Wing Attack to hit Blastoise. Ash wants to attack, but Gary stops him, as the Shieldon might get hurt. Gary sends Umbreon, who attacks with Sand Attack to stop Golbat. Umbreon comes to a spot where it dodges Golbat's Air Cutter attacks, as the attacks hit a tree from where the Beedrill are. They come out and attack the man and Golbat. The heroes move out from the location. Team Rocket saw this horrendous event. Jessie goes to get to J's HQ and James and Meowth continue. Dawn suspects Gary knew there was a Beedrill nest and Gary confirms, as he has to know the area to protect the Pokémon from harm. J contacts her superiors and tells them the Shieldon will be theirs at the end of the day. The men agree to come personally to get the Pokémon. A member of her team spots some objects and J immediately goes to get the Shieldon for herself. Team Rocket sees the vehicles coming out of the airship and go to get inside. The heroes see many members of J's team. Ash wants to attack them, but the others calm him down, as the Shieldon will get in trouble. Gary sees that the men are everywhere and thinks they have to move. There is a dangerous path nearby and they have no choice but to cross it. A part of the cliff breaks and the Shieldon fall, but Ash grabs the rope, and the heroes pull them up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket gets inside the airship and goes to find what they can. Jessie poses in front of the camera; however, it is actually a security camera instead of a movie camera (like they initially thought). Team Rocket taunts the ones behind the camera, and the result is they are trapped. Team Rocket is angry as their motto got interrupted, though the man just says J will decide what to do with them. J is told the men are unable to find the Shieldon, and she suspects they might be able to spy on them. J also receives information more people are coming. The men are Prof. Rowan and his team, as well as Officer Jenny. Rowan tells to Gary they will come soon. Gary spots that a Shieldon seems weaker than usual. Suddenly, J swoops down with her Salamence. J spotted them via the computer and came. Gary, Brock, Dawn and the Shieldon go away, as Ash and Pikachu battle. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and hurts J's arm. J sends Drapion, who uses Cross Poison and pushes Pikachu away. Gary sees the fighting and goes to help Ash. Dawn also wants to help, but Brock stops her and reminds her the job is to get the Shieldon away safely. Gary sends Blastoise, who uses Hydro Cannon, but Salamence counters with Hyper Beam. As Brock and Dawn go with Shieldon, one falls down and J immediately turns it into a statue. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Drapion protects J. Ash swears to put J's crimes to an end. J orders her Drapion to use Pin Missile and to Salamence Hyper Beam. Pikachu goes to counter with Thunderbolt and Blastoise with Hydro Pump, but the attacks are not powerful enough and Gary and Ash get attacked. Brock and Dawn came to the top. Rowan and Jenny arrive and are told J got a Shieldon. Ash and Gary see the Shieldon is going to the airship, so they hide and go underneath the vehicle. Ash blames himself for the trouble, but Gary thinks he is the reason the Shieldon got caught. Ash tells him to calm down and wait to get the Shieldon back. The vehicle stopped and Shieldon is brought out so that J can give it to her superiors. Ash sends Staravia, who flies away to meet Brock and Dawn. As the vehicle comes out, Gary and Ash plan to attack them. The helicopter is coming down, though the airship reports damage - Umbreon, Pikachu and Electivire attack from inside. Team Rocket is still waiting, but the attack causes an opening and goes out. J waits for the superiors to come, but another attack causes Ash to grab Shieldon. The men go to get him, but get attacked by Electivire and Umbreon. Ash lowers the cage down and Shieldon is not a statue anymore. J goes to get them, but the superiors tell her the deal is canceled; Jenny is coming to get them. J is angry, but tells her men to go inside the airship. Ash wants to battle her, but Gary stops him, and they watch as the airship departs. J tells a man to tell the superiors she will not deal with them, as there are others who will pay for the Pokémon she takes. Jenny orders a full investigation to get J. Gary thanks Ash for his assistance today and tells him they will be best friends 'till the end. As the heroes wave goodbye, Dawn concludes Gary spoke the poetry with his last statement, and now knows Gary is Prof. Oak's grandson. Debuts Pokémon Shieldon Trivia *The dub title is a pun of the film Good Will Hunting. **This film title was also used for another Pokémon episode during the early Johto season called Good 'Quil Hunting. *Music from Pokémon Heroes and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea are used as background music. *Dawn assumes that Gary writes Pokémon senryū, just like his grandfather. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Cherubi **Pokémon senryū: チェリンボが　おひさまあびて　あかくなり Cherinbo ga, ohisama abite, akaku nari. "Cherinbo, it plays in the sun and, it turns red." *Dawn narrates the next episode preview. *Exactly 40 episodes later, Gary appears in Sinnoh again. Coincidentally, both times Ash and his friends were on the way to Hearthome City. *This is one of the few episodes of the Diamond & Pearl series where Dawn's Piplup does not appear. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off in this episode. Mistakes *When Ash, Gary, Brock, and Dawn are hiding from the thieves in the forest, Gary uses his laptop to see where the thieves are. He closes his laptop, but in the next shot it is open again without the click heard before. Dub differences *In Latin America, when J's client escapes by helicopter, Hunter J is shown much more angry than in the original version: **Instead of badly saying "Contract breaker..." to her client, in the dub she yells and says "¡Eres un cobarde!". **Then, when she talks to her henchmen, the line "We have no more business here. Withdraw at once!" was changed to "¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡¡Váyanse a Digimon, inútiles!!. **The henchmen scream "¡No!" in a worried and frightened way instead of "Sir!", in reference to what she said. ***Another reference to the Digimon franchise happens again in the dub of BW043. Gallery Gary came to Sinnoh DP045 2.jpg Gary contacts Rowan DP045 3.jpg The Beedrill sting the men DP045 4.jpg Ash caught the Shieldon DP045 5.jpg Team Rocket are caught DP045 6.jpg The Shieldon statue DP045 7.jpg The attacks collide DP045 8.jpg Ash and Gary came under the vehicle DP045 9.jpg The Shieldon is grateful DP045 10.jpg Ash and Gary shake hands }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura